An image sensor is a device that converts an optical image into an electronic signal. Image sensors are used in imaging devices, such as, for example, digital cameras to capture an optical image. Commonly used image sensors include digital charge-coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) active pixel sensors. These image sensors generate a flow of electrons (which manifests as current, voltage, etc.) that is indicative of the intensity of light that impinges on the sensor. Based on the response (current, voltage, or other indicator) of the image sensor, the amount of light incident on the sensor can be measured. An image sensor includes an array of individual pixels that are arranged thereon. Each of these pixels respond differently to incident light, due to manufacturing variations (e.g., semiconductor processing variation) and random or “shot” noise. The response of each pixel also fluctuates as a function of the intensity of the light that falls on the pixel due to noise. The manufacturing related variations in light response of pixels manifests as spatial variations in the response of an image sensor, and the intensity related variations manifests as temporal variations in the response of an image sensor. The spatial and temporal variation in the response of an image sensor is undesirable in imaging applications. Although calibration techniques can be applied to correct the spatial variations in light response of an image sensor, known calibration techniques do not adequately account for the temporal variations in the image sensor. Consequently, for some applications, calibration techniques used to correct the light response of an image sensor can be unacceptably inaccurate. The systems and methods of the present disclosure may help address the foregoing problems and/or other problems existing in the art.